


Estranged Kin

by Karak323



Series: The Mustang Chronicles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karak323/pseuds/Karak323
Summary: Madalyn has some issues she needs to sort out but goes to a most unexpected place to try and deal with them. The rest are just along for the ride!





	Estranged Kin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last entry that was written for the Mustang Chronicles back when it was original being written. Never quite worked out how to add the apocalypse story line to this world. I have no idea if I'm gonna get back into writing this but I wanted to finish getting the story uploaded.

**Estranged Kin  
**

 

“Eleanor Darling! Come help me in the study! Eleanor?” a distinguished woman called in a sophisticated drawl.

 

“Yes Mother, I’ll be right there!” Madalyn replied from the vaulted hallway of the carefully restored and maintained Newport Mansion. She appeared in the doorway wearing a very matronly looking get-up with her hair placed in a tight bun.

 

“Oh, there you are Eleanor! Which curtain pattern do you think best matches the new Davenport?” the silver haired woman asked holding up too hideous squares of fabric.

 

Madalyn looked around the over-decorated second formal living room. “You mean the sofa?”

 

“Yes Dear, the Davenport. Now do you like the blue  _Madelyn_  – with an “e” of course – or the red  _Eleanor_? I picked them out in celebration of your homecoming!”

 

Madalyn sighed heavily. “Mother, I told you this was just temporary.”

 

“Yes Eleanor Dear,” Madalyn’s mother said dismissively and continued, “The blue one or the red one?”

 

Madalyn sighed again. “The blue one.”

 

“I thought you would say that. The red one it is,” her mother decided and Madalyn rolled her eyes.

 

A loud knock echoed through the grand foyer and she took it as her cue to exit. “I’ll get it!”

 

“Oh don’t be silly Eleanor, we do have a butler,” her mother responded, but Madalyn was already at the door.

 

The gold plated knocker engraved with the family name sounded once again and she pulled open the heavy oak door.

 

“Maddie!? What the hell-?!” Kara started before her cousin slammed a hand over her mouth.

 

“Shh!” Madalyn hushed frantically.

 

“Eleanor? Eleanor who is it?” Her mother began to make her way towards the entrance.

 

“It’s Cousin Kara, Mother! Why, we haven’t seen her in ages!” Madalyn glared at her cousin before releasing her hold on her.

 

“Oh!  _Kara_!” Madalyn’s mother said in surprise as she walked up. “How are you, Dear?” She asked with a sideways glance at her daughter. “Won’t you come in?”

 

Kara stepped inside and awkwardly looked around. “Uhh…” she started.

 

Madalyn jumped in quickly. “Mother! Why don’t I show Kara to a room? She must be tired after her trip here, all the way from… wherever.”

 

“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea. And why don’t you lend her something more  _comfortable_  to wear too. Supper will be ready in an hour.” Kara’s aunt turned and disappeared down a long corridor.

 

Kara looked down at her outfit of lace-up combat boots, a low cut shirt and a short skirt. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing!?” she asked angrily.

 

Madalyn grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. “Just come on.”

 

Once the girls were safely in Madalyn’s room she let go but Kara immediately began to harass her.

 

“What the hell M?!”

 

“Shh!!!” Madalyn said desperately.

 

“Oh it’s not like she can hear us from the other side of the house so what the hell Maddie?” she asked again. “I can’t take my eyes off of you for two seconds without you running off! And what are you doing  _here_  of all places!?”

 

Madalyn frowned and said in a low voice, “I was going to ask  _you_  the same thing.”

 

“I was desperate! This is the second time you’ve disappeared without a trace and I was ready to tell your parents you’d gone AWOL.”

 

“You really  _were_ desperate.  _My_  parents? What makes you think they’d help you anyway?” Madalyn turned and strode to the closet where she began to rifle through her prim and proper clothing.

 

“I think they’d help me if they knew their daughter had gone missing.”

 

“The black sheep of the family? Maybe. I would have liked to see you try and explain everything to them though.” She pulled a cardigan off a hanger and tossed it to Kara.

 

“What’s this for?” Kara asked.

 

“My parents think you’re crazy enough as it is, you could at least try and  _look_  normal to them.”

 

“I’m not ashamed of what I look like!”

 

“Nor should you be, but if you want to stay here you have to fit in to this quaint little world of theirs. And thank god your hair is a normal color for once!”

 

Kara blinked. “But I don’t want to stay here and fit in! I came to get you to come back!”

 

“Come back where Kar? It’s not like we live anywhere – or stay in the same place long enough, even.”

 

“What? You want to settle down now? What wrong with you, M?”

 

“Lower your voice, will you!" her voice was at a harsh whisper. And nothing’s wrong with me. I just came here to be alone that’s all, but apparently that didn't work out too well!”

 

Kara’s eyes narrowed. “But you came back  _here_  so something  _has_  to be wrong!”

 

“I just thought no one would ever find me if I came home!” Madalyn shoved a pleated skirt, stockings, and a turtleneck at her. “Here!”

 

Kara threw the clothes down on the bed. “But I’m your cousin, your best friend – maybe your only friend! You at least owe me an explanation!”

 

“We can talk about this later but I’m not getting into it now.” Madalyn retrieved the discarded clothes and thrust them back at Kara. “Just change and we’ll go down to dinner.”

 

“This isn’t your home, and I’m not changing!” Kara protested.

 

“God Kar, don’t be so difficult!”

 

“ _Me_  difficult! You’re the one that keeps leaving and doing all sorts of crazy stuff so I have to chase after you!”

 

“I didn’t make you chase after me.” Madalyn’s expression was firm. “You can stay here tonight but you’re gone tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re coming with me.”

 

“Just put the freaking clothes on, okay?”

 

The two cousins reappeared downstairs in the drawing room where Madalyn’s mother was sipping her pre-supper coffee seated on the edge of an elaborate armchair in such a way that one would have though she had sat on a tack.

 

“Oh there you girls are! Come, sit.” The stately woman offered them a seat with a graceful wave of her hand. Once they were all settled she looked over Kara’s new outfit with more approval than she had her other one. “So, Kara dear, how are you? Still at that…” her eye gave a slight twitch, “at that place of yours?”

 

“You mean the loony bin Aunt Abigail?” Kara asked with a sarcastic brightness. “No. I’ve been set loose once more into the world.” Kara gave her aunt a wicked smile and Madalyn gave Kara a wicked glare.

 

Abigail took a dainty sip from her china cup and pursed her lips tightly in a disapproving frown.

 

“Mother, Kara was telling me earlier how she has been traveling around the country. I think it’s wonderful, all the stuff she’s seen.” Madalyn smiled weakly.

 

“It isn’t proper for a young lady to travel alone,” her mother offered, taking another sip and thickening the tension already heavy in the room.

 

Madalyn’s thin smile dropped and Kara’s scowl deepened. Another knock rang out in the hall and Madalyn jumped up.

 

“I’ll get it!”

 

She pulled open the front door once again and for the second time that day she was filled with panic and rage.

 

“What the hell are you two doing here!?!” she hissed at Sam and Dean standing on her door step.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dean asked.

 

“We followed Kara,” explained Sam.

 

“Great! Well I’ll go get her and all three of you can just turn around and get out of here!” Madalyn whispered violently.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re not getting off that easy. And why are you whispering?”

 

“Eleanor?” Abigail called. “Eleanor is everything alright? Who’s at the door?”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. “ _Eleanor_?” they puzzled in unison.

 

“Some... friends from... the Academy, Mother!” she called back. “They’ve come to town for – a seminar.”

 

“Oh how lovely! Invite them in won’t you?”

 

“Can’t! They’ve got to scoot and find themselves a nice little hotel!”

 

“Nonsense! They can stay here.”

 

Madalyn turned back to the brothers with a hideous scowl. “Well, then I’ll help them with their bags.”

 

Dean tried to step past her into the house but she thrust a hand out and stopped him.

 

“Oh no, not like that you’re not! Do you guys own suits? And do something with your hair too!”

 

“But-!” the boys started. She shoved them back down the steps in front of her before they could say anything else.

 

Once Sam and Dean were more presentable - and the Impala was stashed safely in the multi-car garage - Madalyn showed them into the drawing room where Kara and Abigail still awkwardly sat.

 

“My mother, Mrs. Abigail Kershaw, and my cousin, Ms. Kara Kershaw,” she indicated, “May I introduce Samuel Angus Winchester IV and his brother Dean Malcolm Winchester III.”

 

Madalyn’s mother rose and extended her hand. “A pleasure to meet you! You’re just in time for supper too!”

 

In the first formal dining room everyone took their seats with Sam helping Mrs. Kershaw into hers at the head of the table before sitting down next to Dean and across from the girls.

 

A tall man in a waistcoat suit and with salt and pepper hair strode in. “Ah! We have guests I see!” he said brightly.

 

“Yes Reginald Darling! Two of Eleanor’s friends from the Academy – Samuel and Dean, am I correct?” They nodded. “And our niece Kara. They have all come for a stay.” By Sam’s prompting the boys rose once again to shake hands with Madalyn’s father.

 

“Hello Uncle Reggie,” Kara offered with a twinge of disdain.

 

Reginald paled at the name shortening. “Oh, yes. Kara, how do you do? You’re the one that-”

 

“Yes, Father. Won’t you sit down?” Madalyn suggested before he could finish.

 

The servers arrived shortly with the first course and everybody set to eating.

 

“So you boys are from the Academy! And what is it you do?” Mr. Kershaw inquired.

 

“Uh, they’re both students who receive funding from the Academy. Dean is going for his PhD in Transhuman Communications and Sam here is a Criminalistic Psychology Graduate,” Madalyn answered.

 

“Ah! Very nice, very nice!” Mr. Kershaw nodded his approval. “Though that hardly leaves room for women I dare say!”

 

“Reginald!” his wife chastised with a light laugh.

 

“Actually, Father, Dean has taken a vow of celibacy until he has completed his doctorate,” Madalyn lied, staring Dean down with a vengeful smirk.

 

“How noble!” Mrs. Kershaw remarked as Dean’s face twitched at the mere thought.

 

“And Sam is currently involved with the daughter of the CEO of a corporation much like Uncle Ervin’s.” Madalyn looked down at her food intently. At least that was true.

 

“Oh, Kara. How is your father by the way? I’ve been meaning to give my brother a call.”

 

“Fine, I guess,” Kara shrugged.

 

The rest of the meal was continued with more polite talk and thankfully no one attempted to question Madalyn’s fabrications. After the last course she addressed the head of the table.

 

“Mother is it alright if we retire to the library?”

 

“Certainly! I’ll have Margaret bring you dessert there.”

 

Madalyn barely had the library door closed behind them when the other three hunters turned on her.

 

“Maddie, what the hell was all that?”

 

“Is this all really necessary, M?”

 

“Why does your mom call you  _Eleanor_?”

 

She held up a hand for silence. A moment later the door opened again after a brief knock and an elderly maid appeared with a tea and cake tray. The four hunters quietly took seats as Margaret served them and they all made well mannered chit chat until she left.

 

“Now tell us what’s going on, cuz,” Kara demanded as soon as the door closed again.

 

Madalyn took a sip of her tea before she answered in an infuriatingly even tone and without looking anyone in the eye. “I’ve moved back home for a little while.”

 

“Yeah, but why do we have to play dress-up and tea party?” Dean complained. “This cake is delicious though – don’t get me wrong,” he amended with his mouth full.

 

“You’ve met my parents, it should be obvious.” She took another drink. “My mother already disapproves that I chose to leave home so early and on my own and my father always stresses the importance of upholding the family name. I’ve already disgraced them by having a broken engagement with a hotel clerk – they would both just die if they knew I chased ghosts around with a bunch of felons on a more than regular basis.”

 

“So you just lie to them like that all the time?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh, is lying to strangers so much better?”

 

He started. “I just meant – well what do they think you do?”

 

“They think I’m Executive Assistant to the President of the Academy of Natural Sciences. I schedule meetings, manage time sheets, maintain contacts, serve as the liaison to the Board of Trustees… it’s a lot of work, I’m a very busy person.”

 

“And they buy that? Can’t they just call the place up and find out it’s not true?”

 

“It has the word  _Academy_  in it, that’s all they need to hear. And if ever the wild fancy does strike them to call up their spinster daughter directly at work? The secretaries know to tell anyone asking to speak with their very charitable and eccentric benefactor  _Ms. Madalyn Eleanor Kershaw_  that ‘She’s in an important meeting and simply cannot come to the phone at present.’”

 

Dean looked at her with a slightly furrowed brow. “So if you have to keep up all this lying and stuff, why would you come back here?”

 

“She wants time  _alone_ ,” Kara explained bitterly from where she stood by the French windows, “but I don’t believe for one second that she’ll get any peace and quiet with Aunt Abigail around!” She moved and flopped down next to Sam on the sofa.

 

“No – you two keep your distance from each other. You’re strangers remember?”

 

Kara looked menacing. “M, this is ridiculous! Just come back with us so we don’t have to keep up the stupid subterfuge!”

 

“I told you, I’m staying here. And all three of you are leaving tomorrow morning so you’ll only need to suffer for a few more hours.”

 

“And we told  _you_  that’s not how it’s going to happen!”

 

Madalyn threw her hands up. “God! I just want to stay here and be normal for a while!”

 

“You call this normal?” Dean asked in disbelief with Sam’s cake in his mouth.

 

“Compared to what you do.”

 

“What  _we_  do, M!” Kara corrected fiercely.

 

Madalyn shook her head. “No, I’m taking a break – a real break – and I’m begging you to please,  _please_  let me!”

 

“It’s her life Kara, this is her choice – not ours,” Sam reasoned.

 

Madalyn turned around and headed out of the library. “I’ll show you to your rooms.”

 

The other three followed solemnly, Dean picking up Madalyn’s untouched dessert on his way.

 

Kara, half asleep by the time they reached the North Wing, practically had to be dragged up the stairs. They led her into her room where she collapsed on the bed and was snoring before they could get her shoes off.

 

“Wow, somebody missed their nap,” commented Dean.

 

“I put sleeping pills in her drink at dinner… I’m surprised she didn’t pass out sooner,” Madalyn explained off-handedly. “She’ll be pissed as hell tomorrow morning but it was the only way I knew she’d leave me alone tonight.” They went back out into the hallway. “Your rooms are right here. I’ll lend you two some clothes, they might be a little too big and a little too small respectively but they’ll be better than anything you guys have. I’ll be right back.”

 

Sam was looking for his purple toothbrush when Madalyn knocked on the open door and came inside. “Here.” She offered him a stack of clothes.

 

He looked at her with a concerned expression. “We only want to help.”

 

“I don’t need help. I told you guys, I’m fine.”

 

“You’ve been through a lot, but running away from your problems isn’t going to solve them.”

 

“Thanks Dr. Phil, but I’m not running away. I just don’t feel like hunting anymore.”

 

Sam considered this. “Then I’ll try and talk to Kara. No one can make you do anything you don’t want to.”

 

Madalyn was taken a bit by surprise. “Well thank you Sam. I’m glad someone is trying to understand.” She left, closing the door behind her, and moved on to Dean’s room.

 

Dean was wrestling with his tie when she entered. He had managed to get it in a knot and was trying to untangle it from around his neck. Madalyn shook her head and walked over.

 

“Here, let me.” She got the tie undone and Dean was able to breathe again. “I brought you some clothes. You’ll have to play dress-up once more for breakfast – 8:30 sharp.”

 

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

 

“I know it sucks but otherwise you won’t get fed.” Madalyn bit her lip and then said after a moment, “You know we kinda left things on a bad note… again.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I thought those other times were pretty good notes…”

 

She shook her head and turned away. “Those were mistakes.”

 

“Pretty sweet mistakes,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh don’t be such a pig, Dean!” Madalyn quickly shut the door so they wouldn’t be overheard. “They didn’t mean anything.”

 

“Well that’s fine with me but it sounds like you’re just trying to convince yourself.”

 

She glared at him. “It didn’t mean anything.”

 

“You’re not mad ‘cause our first time was your first time, are you? Was it?” he asked, suddenly a little nervous.

 

“What? No! God no. I wouldn’t let  _you_  be my first. And I’m lucky I didn’t catch anything!”

 

“You checked?”

 

“Of course I checked! Who knows how many things you’ve slept with?”

 

“Hey – I’m responsible…”

 

“You didn’t tell them did you?” Madalyn asked worriedly.

 

“No. Are you kidding me? Kara would have killed me! And if I told Sam he’d tell Kara and Kara would have killed me.”

 

“I guess you’re not as dumb as you look.” Dean opened his mouth to say something but she continued on. “Hey, why weren’t you guys with Kara when she showed up today?”

 

“Long story. So you’ve really given up hunting?”

 

She sighed. “I’m just tired. Can’t you understand that?”

 

“Yeah, I can. But I also know that stopping is impossible. Once you’re in this you’re in this for life and you can’t just run away. A hunter never stops being a hunter.”

 

She looked up at him. “I know that too but I need time to think everything through. So much has happened lately… I just can’t take it!”

 

“It’s even harder to do it alone.”

 

“Well I’m sorry, but being around you guys doesn’t help, it only makes it worse. That’s why I came back here. This life – however messed up it is – it lets me forget about my other one for a while and that’s all I want.”

 

Madalyn turned and left the room. She leaned against the closed door for a moment with her eyes shut tight. She had just stood up when the door opened again. Dean stood there with an odd expression on his face, and then he kissed her.

 

They backed up into the room, closing the door once more behind them.

 

“What are you doing Dean?” Madalyn asked in-between lip meetings.

 

“Trying to make you feel better,” he answered in a muffle.

 

They were in the process of unbuttoning each other shirts when Madalyn suddenly stopped.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You can’t feel better? Or you still think it’s another mistake?” Dean kissed her again but she pulled away.

 

“This isn’t about you. I just can’t. It doesn’t feel right. Besides, Sam and Kara are in the next rooms over and it’s my parents’ house for goodness’s sake!”

 

“Why do chicks always let emotions get in the way?”

 

Madalyn’s eyes went rolling. “You’re impossible!” She stepped back and began to re-button her blouse.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to do something to make you feel better.”

 

“Well  _that_ ’s not what I need right now.”

 

“Then what  _do_  you need?” he asked.

 

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a slow breath. “Well hell, Dean, I don’t know.”

 

“I mean really Maddie. What are you doing here? And I thought you said you guys were from New Jersey, so what are we doing in Rhode Island?”

 

“It’s our Autumn Home.”

 

“Right. Cause you’re from The House of Rothschild.”

 

“More like House of Sony but…”

 

“Yeah, so what are you anyway?”

 

“What, like my ethnicity?” Madalyn clarified.

 

“Yeah, you’re dad looks...”

 

“He’s half Japanese, but born in America – like third generation or something.”

 

“Huh. So you’re of the Asian persuasion,” Dean said with a smirk.

 

Madalyn rolled her eyes.

 

“Seriously though – what are you doing back with your parents? From what I’ve heard and from what I’ve seen it doesn’t seem like you’ve ever been anything but miserable with them.”

 

“I have my reasons.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what are they?”

 

“Just butt out, Dean. Okay? It’s my business. I don’t know why you and Sam are here either. Don’t you two have some bigger things to deal with?”

                                                      

“Maddie…” Dean suddenly looked past her. “What? What are you looking at? I found her, now what do you want me to do?”

 

Madalyn jerked her head around but didn't see what he was looking at. “Dean, who are you talking to?”

 

“That ghost chick! She’s been following me around since you got kidnapped by demon Justin. She’s actually how I keep picking up your trail. Ask her what she wants.”

 

Madalyn looked back and forth between Dean and the empty corner of the room. “I don’t see anything.”

 

“What? Use your ghost sensing powers! She’s right there in white pajamas and bunny slippers. If _I_  can see her  _you_  can.”

 

Madalyn balked. “ _What_  is she wearing?” she asked in hollow voice.

 

“A bloody, white nightgown and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. You really can’t see her?”

 

Madalyn paled. “No. What does she look like?”

 

“I dunno. Brown hair… she actually looks a lot like you – but younger.”

 

Madalyn tried swallowing the knot in her throat. “You can see Jeanie?”

 

“Who?” Dean looked at her and saw a tears spring to her eyes. “Maddie what’s wrong?”

 

She took in a breath. “She has a birthmark? On her neck? Shaped like a star?”

 

“Yeah, she does. How do you know if you can’t see her?”

 

“She’s my sister, Dean. Imojean Eloise Kershaw, my twin sister.” She stared at the space where the spirit was supposed to be.

 

Dean was startled. “Your sister? But she’s–”

 

“Dead, yeah. You noticed that? Taken from her bed and murdered when we were seven.” She made her hands into fists to keep them from trembling.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said softly.

 

“How come you can see her and I can’t?” She looked up at him, a strange look on her face. “Why you? She’s  _my_  twin sister why didn’t she come to  _me_?”

 

Dean was at a loss. “I don’t know Maddie. I don’t know how these things work.”

 

“But  _I’m_  the one who’s plagued with spirits all the time!” she said angrily, “And now I can’t see the only one I actually care about?”

 

“Maybe she’s trying to reach out to your through me. Maybe she doesn’t want you to see her like this. She doesn’t look that good, Maddie.”

 

“I don’t care! How come you can see her?”

 

“I don’t know! I told you, she’s been following me around helping me find you.”

 

“Why?! So you can dredge up all my bad memories? God! Why couldn’t you guys just leave me alone!” She flew out of the room and took off down the hall.

 

Dean went to chase after her but Sam blocked his way. “Madalyn looks pretty upset. Did you guys have another fight?”

 

“Not exactly. Sam, move outta the way!”

 

“Well what did you say to her Dean?”

 

Dean pushed past his brother but Madalyn was already out of sight and he had no idea where to even begin looking for her in the gigantic mansion. He gave up and went back into the room. Sam followed.

 

“Dean? What’s going on?” Sam persisted.

 

“Something really weird just happened…” Dean muttered.

 

“Like our kinda weird?”

 

“Yeah… Did you know that Madalyn had a twin sister?”

 

“What? She’s never mentioned anything before. Neither has Kara.” Sam looked back towards the door then again at his brother.

 

“You think  _that’s_  her sister? Is that why she’s been acting so strange?”

 

“Huh? No, no that’s definitely Maddie, and her sister’s dead. Died when they little. Murdered, actually.” Dean looked deep in thought, which was a little unusual. “Man– she keeps following me around but I don’t know what she wants!”

 

“Who keeps following you Dean?”

 

“Her sister! She kept trying to help me find Maddie. Maybe she wants to talk to her,” he mused, “but I don’t know why Maddie can’t see her!”

 

“Dude, what are you talking about?”

 

Dean blinked. “Maddie’s dead sister started haunting me when her ex showed up and I saw the sister again just now which really freaked Maddie out because Maddie can’t even see her.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows went up. “You’re being haunted? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I dunno, Man. I kept forgetting.”

 

“You kept forgetting that you were being haunted?”

 

“I’ve only seen her a few times and not in a while… and in case you haven’t noticed, a lot of other crazy stuff’s been going on!”

 

“Well I was going to come tell you I think we should just leave Madalyn alone but now I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

“Well she still doesn’t want us around. She blamed me for reminding her of her sister.”

 

“She’s just upset. Let her calm down and we can talk to her in the morning,” Sam suggested.

 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know what good that’ll do. Maybe we should try talking to Kara first. Find out exactly what happened with the sister.”

 

\---

 

The next morning the sun was streaming in through the window in Kara’s room. She rolled over, sending herself off the edge of the bed.

 

Someone knocked on the door. “Hey Kara, you up yet?” Sam called.

 

She groaned and sat up in a sleepy stupor. “Huh?”

 

Kara finally located the door and swung it open to find Sam and Dean standing in the hall.

 

“Rough night?” Dean asked.

 

Kara squinted her eyes and held her throbbing head. “Like the first two rules are don’t talk about it… What the hell happened?”

 

“Uh, you just passed out as soon as we got upstairs,” Sam shrugged. “You must’ve been super tired after that drive, I guess.”

 

“Yeah… Where’s M?”

 

“Probably down at breakfast. Look, we wanted to ask you a few questions about her.”

 

“ _Ask a few questions_? What, are you on the job or something?”

 

“No – just, something weird happened last night,” Dean explained, “and since she’s so unwilling to talk…”

 

“Hey, I’m all for figuring this out – why she keeps ditching us and how she wound up here – but I’m at a loss.”

 

“Well what do you know about her sister?” Sam pressed.

 

“Imojean? How do you know about her? M doesn’t talk about her to  _anyone_.”

 

“I saw her last night,” Dean admitted.

 

“What? Where?”

 

“In my room. It’s not the first time either.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kara gave him a suspicious look.

 

“I didn’t know it was her until last night but the ghost of Madalyn’s sister has been following me around. She’s actually the one who keeps pointing me in the right direction to find Maddie.”

 

“And why are you just mentioning this  _now_?”

 

“I didn’t know what it meant, but last night I saw her again and Maddie freaked.”

 

“Well seeing the ghost of your long dead twin sister’ll do that to you.”

 

“No. That’s the thing. Maddie couldn’t see her! For some reason it seems only  _I_  can.”

 

“Finally developing some freak powers of your own there Dean?” Kara smirked.

 

“I don’t know what it is.”

 

“What do you know about her sister? How she died?” Sam insisted.

 

Kara shrugged. “Not much. I was like five at the time and M will literally not talk about Imojean with anyone. I’m no exception.”

 

\---

 

When the three hunters entered the kitchen Madalyn was calmly sipping tea at a table laden with all imaginable types of breakfast food.

 

“Now this is what I’m talkin’ about!” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Looking sharp there, Winchester,” Madalyn commented lightly.

 

Dean looked down at the pinstriped three piece suit he was wearing. “It’s a little uncomfortable but ‘Every girl crazy,’ right?”

 

Madalyn’s mother entered at that moment. “Oh good! Everyone slept well, I hope?”

 

“I little too well…” Kara muttered.

 

“What’s that, Dear? Speak up. No one likes a lady who mumbles.” Mrs. Kershaw turned to Dean who was presently occupied stuffing food in his face. “My! You have quite the appetite there Mr. Winchester!”

 

“Please excuse him, Mother.” Madalyn gave Dean a warning look. “It’s been awhile since he’s had a good meal – what with his thesis work and all. I’m sure he’ll remember his manners eventually.”

 

Dean swallowed. “My apologies.”

 

“Oh I understand! I chaste man like you needs satisfaction elsewhere!” Mrs. Kershaw chimed.

 

“Mother…” Madalyn groaned.

 

Her mother ignored her daughter’s embarrassed protestation. “Now Eleanor, I’ll be leaving town for a few days, I hope that’s alright. I have a few matters at our winter property to attend to – preparing for our stay etcetera. Your father will also be away on some business.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Abigail turned back to the boys. “You gentleman feel free to stay as long as you like! It’s so nice seeing Eleanor with some proper company!” And with that she left.

 

“Your mom’s kinda hot,” Dean goaded Madalyn.

 

“Even if she  _was_ looking for an STD I don’t know how much fun you’d have. I’m guessing she’d be one to correct your grammar and posture even in the throes of passion,” Madalyn came back with. “That woman doesn’t know when to let some things go.”

 

“Speaking of letting things go,” Kara jumped in, “Can  _we_  go? Like now? This sweater is itchy, and hot, and this place gives me the royal creeps. It’s too much like my folks’ place.”

 

“You have a house like this too?” Sam seemed impressed.

 

“No way, not me – it’s all Mom and Pop.”

 

“You guys have seriously been holding out on us,” Dean accused.

 

“Come on M, let’s go,” Kara urged.

 

Her cousin held firm. “Forget it. I told you. I’m staying put.”

 

“Fine. Then I am too,” Kara countered.

 

“We all are,” agreed Sam.

 

“Hey, as long as the food’s this good!” Dean added.

 

\---

 

A while later Dean found Madalyn out in the sun room reading a book. She had slipped away after breakfast.

 

“You’re reading? At a time like this?” he asked in surprise.

 

“A time like what, Dean?” she replied mildly.

 

“Oh I don’t know… like a time when you’ve got all this s’plaining to do, Lucy?”

 

She turned a page and kept reading. “About what?”

 

“About how you’ve gone all Stepford on us?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean. This is who I am.”

 

“Cut the crap, Maddie. This isn’t you. You aren’t some spinster schoolmarm who lives with her parents reading books and knitting sweaters!”

 

“I don’t knit.”

 

“You know what I’m trying to say. You’re not  _this_ , you’re a hunter!”

 

Madalyn shut her book with a loud snap. “Don’t pretend to know anything about me,  _Dean_ , because you don’t.”

 

“I know that you run away when you get freaked out so I’m thinking that you came here to hide because you’re afraid of something. But what? What are you so afraid of?”

 

“I’m not running away or hiding this time. There’s just some stuff I need to handle here, okay? What do  _you_  care anyway?”

 

“I care.”

 

“Why?” she demanded. “I mean, okay, I get why Kara’s here of course, but why you and Sam? What’s in it for you?”

 

“You know I’m not the selfish prick you make me out to be all the time.”

 

“Alright, then do me a favor.” She got up and walked towards him. “Piss off.”

 

She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. “No. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me anything! What happened to your sister?”

 

Madalyn yanked her arm back from him. “ _That_  is something I’m definitely  _not_  discussing with you,” she nearly growled.

 

“Why not? It happened so long ago – I know it still hurts but why won’t you talk about it?”

 

“Because it’s no one’s business.”

 

“But all this pain that you’re carrying around… I see it! It’s killing you!”

 

“Just drop it, Dean!”

 

“Does her death have something to do with why you came back here?”

 

Madalyn shook her head dismissively, hot tears coming to her eyes.

 

“What is it?” Dean asked a little softer. “Why are you torturing yourself like this?”

 

“Because it’s my fault!” Madalyn finally burst out. “It’s my fault she’s dead! And now you can see her and I can’t because she blames me!” The doorbell rang suddenly and Madalyn rushed out with a croaky “I’ll get it.”

 

Dean sighed and gazed out the wide window where he was a bit taken aback by a patch of empty grass. He could’ve sworn a boulder had been sitting there just a moment before but he shook it off and walked back inside.

 

\---

 

“Andy!” Madalyn exclaimed in surprise and gave the man at the door a warm embrace. “What are you doing here?” A pattern was emerging.

 

“You know, I could ask you the same thing. How ya doin’ little sis?” the man asked as he hugged her back.

 

“I’m staying here for a while. What about you?”

 

“Ditto. Quel coïncidence, no?” He smiled. “Are Mom and Dad home?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good. I find it best to avoid them.” He stepped inside and revealed another man standing behind him. “Elle, you remember Jack? Jack, you remember my sister, Madalyn Eleanor?”

 

“Nice to see you again,” Jack offered with a nod.

 

“Likewise,” Madalyn replied.

 

“So what have you been up to?” her brother asked.

 

“Oh, you know… and you?”

 

He shrugged. “You know.”

 

They all walked into the drawing room where Kara was huddled with the Winchesters.

 

Madalyn cleared her throat. “We’re not the only unexpected visitors,” she told her brother. “It seems Chez Kershaw has turned into a hotel overnight.”

 

Kara turned. “Andy!”

 

“Cousin Kara! So nice to see you! What brings you here?”

 

“Oh, you know…”

 

“Well, Kara, this is Jack – Jack, Kara.”

 

Jack took Kara’s hand and kissed it. “Enchanté.”

 

“Andy, this is Sam and Dean Winchester,” Madalyn introduced. “Guys, this is my big brother Alexander.”

 

“Hey,” nodded Dean.

 

“Nice you meet you man,” Sam said, shaking hands.

 

Alexander gave them a broad smile. “A pleasure! What brings you guys to our humble abode?”

 

“Oh, you know…” the brothers shrugged.

 

“Let me help you with your stuff!” Madalyn offered her own brother.

 

Alexander waved her off. “Wilfred can get it. We still have a butler, right? Jack and I have some stuff to take care in town though so we’ll see you kids later.” Alexander left them with a charming smile.

 

“I didn’t know you had a big brother,” Sam commented after the two men departed.

 

“It’s seems like there’s a lot of family coming out of the woodwork around here,” Dean said slightly under his breath.

 

Madalyn shrugged with pursed lips, ignoring Dean’s comment. “I guess I’m just a private person. One who doesn’t find it necessary to share personal matters with near strangers – but maybe that’s just me.”

 

“Sam and Dean aren’t strangers, M,” Kara corrected. “We’ve all been through a lot with each other.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we know all that much about each other. None of us have been very forthcoming with personal information beyond how we each got into hunting, so I don’t know why I’m suddenly getting the third degree for not sharing and caring.”

 

“What’s so personal that you had to come running back to people who know you even less than we do?” Kara insisted.

 

Madalyn let out a noise of pure frustration. “Are we seriously still discussing this? This is exactly why I tried to ditch you guys! I didn’t want anyone interfering!”

 

A change came over Kara all of a sudden. “Fine. We’re interfering? We’ll go. Come on boys. We’re just not wanted.” She grabbed Sam’s arm and led him out of the room with Dean in tow.

 

Kara led the boys out into the foyer. When she was sure they were out of earshot of her cousin she stopped.

 

“Are you seriously just gonna leave her here like this?” Sam asked.

 

Kara snorted. “As if! Don’t you know me better than that by now? But the more we keep pushing the harder she just shoves us away so maybe we should back off for now.” She thought for a moment. “Let’s go into town and kill some time. We’ll come back later and see if she’s in a better mood.”

 

“You guys go on ahead,” Dean said, also in thought. “I’m gonna hang out here.”

 

“Dean, Kara just said we should give Madalyn some time,” Sam argued.

 

“No, I know. I will.”

 

\---

 

Dean was wandering the expansive halls and let out a low whistle when he came upon the vaulted ceilinged library. “Rich bastards spent all their money on books and tacky furniture,” he mumbled. He was about to move on to the next wing of the house when something caught his eye.

 

A chair was overturned in the far corner of the room and he thought that was odd. He walked closer and found the book Madalyn had been reading before was lying on the ground a few feet away. He picked it up and the dust jacket slipped partially off.

 

“What is a  _Wuthering Heights_  cover doing on a  _Monster Anthology_  book?” he asked himself aloud. “And why was Maddie trying to hide the fact that she was reading it?”

 

Dean righted the fallen chair and looked around the library for any other signs of a disturbance.

 

“Oh, I got a bad feeling…”

 

\---

 

Back in their regular clothes, Kara and Sam were eating ice cream cones and strolling along the main road that cut through town.

 

“So are we going to discuss what went on with you?” Kara spoke up.

 

Sam seemed taken a bit by surprise. “What?”

 

“ _Sam_. You’re just going to pretend like it didn’t happen?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Dying: no big,” Kara mockingly shrugged back.

 

“It doesn’t matter how it happened, the important thing now is that we find a way to save Dean from going to Hell.”

 

Kara sighed. “I guess you’re right. And I guess I’d rather not know the details to your untimely demise anyway…”

 

“Well, now that we’ve figured out that Lilith holds Dean’s contract we finally have a decent lead.”

 

“Yeah, we just need to figure out what it is that she wants so we can bargain for it.”

 

\---

 

“Gahh!” Dean nearly had another heart attack when the ghost of young Imojean Kershaw popped up in front of him. “Seriously little girl – you have  _got_  to find a better way than to just show up!”

 

The apparition frowned and pointed towards a stack of books that lined the back wall.

 

“Great. I was just saying to myself I needed to play charades more often,” he said sarcastically but walked over the books anyway. “Here?”

 

Dean turned back around to confirm with the communing spirit but she was gone. He sighed in exasperation and began to examine the bookcase.

 

“Just a bunch of stuff on  _geo-thermal energy_ ,” he read off. He sighed again and grabbed randomly for a book.

 

The book wouldn’t budge. Dean tugged at it again but it was as if it was glued to the other books around it. He tried to remove a different book of the shelf but it wouldn’t release either.

 

“Who builds a library just to fill it with fake books?” he asked incredulously. He turned around and examined the other book shelves but they all had actual reading material.

 

Dean looked back at the stack of forgeries with deep suspicion.

 

\---

 

Sam and Kara were perusing a quaint little antique shop when they heard a familiar voice.

 

“And you say this thing can kill almost anything?”

 

They poked their heads around the edge of a large framed mirror and saw Alexander Kershaw in talk with the store clerk.

 

“It depends on what sort of ‘anything’ you believe in, I suppose,” the clerk responded to his inquiry, “but yeah; almost anything.”

 

“How much?” Alexander held up a menacing looking knife with a deer antler handle and a blade that was oddly serrated with strange symbols carved into it.

 

“What’s Cousin Andy doing with a Bowie?” Kara whispered to Sam who only gave her a  _Beats me…_  look back.

 

They peeked back around the corner but both Alexander and the clerk were no longer anywhere in sight.

 

\---

 

Taking a closer look at the sides of the bookcase Dean noticed an irregularity. He tugged at the shelf and sure enough the whole case came loose off the wall. Dean recoiled as a draft of rotten air wafted out and he had to fight to keep down his gourmet lunch as he stepped through the no longer hidden doorway.

 

Dean opened his mouth to call out for Madalyn but only “ _Oh god_ ,” came out as the revolting smell hit him again. Half-eaten fish and small animal carcasses lined the narrow hallway with streaks of who-knows-what covering the walls.

 

“Maddie?” Dean finally managed. He pulled out his cell phone but heard Madalyn’s ring tone sound out back from the direction of the library and there was no answer. “Maddie!” he called out again, wishing that he had figured out a way to stash his gun into his formal attire.

 

_“Rawhead and Bloody Bones… Steals naughty children from their homes,”_

 

Dean heard the eerie lullaby echo towards him.

 

_“Takes them to his dirty den… And they are never seen again.”_

 

He rounded a corner where a chained up Madalyn was crumpled in a filthy corner, slipping in and out of consciousness.

 

“Maddie!” Dean rushed to her and saw a big gash running across her forehead. “Hey, whoa! Stay awake, okay Maddie? You’re gonna be fine, I gotcha.” He trying pulling off the chain but had to use a discarded bone to pick the lock. “Hey, stay awake!” he instructed again as he lifted her up and carried her back out into fresh air.

 

Dean set Madalyn down on the floor of the library and propped her head up with his jacket. He was about to cover up her wound when a dark looming figure overshadowed everything and then Dean knew no more.

 

\---

 

“Where’d they go?” Kara stepped out from behind the mirror and tried peering over the stacks of antiques.

 

Being much taller, Sam did a quick scan around the store and found that no one else was in sight. “They must’ve gone in the back to haggle over a price.”

 

A shrill cry rang out and shattered that theory.

 

“They’re in the back alright,” Kara agreed, “but unless that’s the sound a declined credit card makes I’d say they’re not talking money.” She and Sam hurried to the rescue.

 

\---

 

Madalyn awoke with a throbbing headache. She was about to sit up but caught a glimpse of a figure retreating back into its hideaway with Dean’s limp form being dragged behind it.

 

She made sure she was out of sight by the time the thing came back for her.

 

“I got you now, you sick sonofabitch,” Madalyn sneered darkly after the monster re-secured the entrance to his lair.

 

\---

 

Kara and Sam burst into the back room of the antique shop.

 

“Kara!” Alexander exclaimed in surprise and with some difficultly as he was currently being pinned down to a desk by a guy in a suit.

 

The guy looked up at the intruders and his eye flicked all black.

 

“ _Shit…_ ” Kara and Sam muttered in unison. They quickly looked around for any weapons that would be effective against their demonic foe but the only thing they saw was the clerk’s immobile body sticking out from behind an old chair.

 

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Kara taunted the demon who happened to be inhabiting someone closer in stature to her than the boys.

 

The demon just sneered at her before turning back to her cousin but Alexander had used the brief distraction to his full advantage. In a quick movement he had thrust the dagger still in his hand into the soft flesh of the demon’s side. An eerie reddish glow emanated from the innards of the unearthly creature and then the body collapsed onto the floor.

 

They weren’t out of the woods yet, however, as two more goons grabbed Sam and Kara from behind.

 

“Give it over!” One of them demanded of the knife.

 

“What?” Alexander asked innocently.

 

“The knife!”

 

“What knife?”

 

“ _That_  knife you half-wit!” The demon was becoming more than irritated.

 

At that moment Sam swung his body around, dragging his captor with him.

 

“Oh,  _this_  knife,” Alexander said with clarity as he jammed it into the demon’s now exposed back.

 

The third demon was hauling Kara back out to the front of the store but she was putting up a valiant struggle and they hadn’t gotten very far before Sam grabbed the dagger and stuck it through the demon’s chest.

 

All three still living persons stood in shock and amazement for a moment.

 

“What was that?” Sam asked finally, handing the weapon back to its owner.

 

“I think it was demons,” Alexander said with a wary look back at their attackers.

 

“No, I mean what did that thing do to them?”

 

Kara gaped at her cousin. “How do you know it was a demon?”

 

“There are some things in this world not everyone knows about,” her cousin said heavily.

 

“No  _I_  know, but how do  _you_  know?”

 

After slightly more confusion and some partial confessions it was revealed that each member of the present party was aware of the existence of supernatural entities.

 

“I guess the clerk was right, this knife really does kill anything,” Alexander said in wonder.

 

“I didn’t even know demons could  _be_  killed,” Sam admitted. “I’ve definitely never seen something do that before.”

 

“Well for 100 grand I’d say it was worth it!” Alexander justified.

 

“You’re a hunter then?” Kara asked as Sam tried to comprehend the price Alexander had paid for a single small item.

 

“No, I just buy and sell specialized items within the monster hunting industry,” he explained.

 

\---

 

Madalyn stalked along the dark passageway. When she reached the end she very carefully peeked around the corner.

 

No monster in sight, just Dean lying unconscious on the floor.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Madalyn teased loudly. “I’m ready for you this time you bloody bastard!”

 

Dean groaned as he started to regain consciousness.

 

“Come on you disgusting freak! I know you’re around here somewhere!”

 

“Maddie, I think we should get outta here,” Dean mumbled as he sat up slowly.

 

“Not until this bitch is burnt toast!”

 

The foreboding sound of heavy footsteps echoed off the stinking walls. Slowly, the terrible figure of the rawhead came into shadowy view. It growled deeply and tossed the dead carcass of something at Madalyn’s head. She ducked and fired back with her own ammunition.

 

The beast lumbered closer but the smell of cooking flesh was quickly filling the air and the creature’s approach came to a halt. Dean gagged as the sizzling continued and the monster buckled to its knees.

 

“Sayonara sucker!” Madalyn gave a look of malicious triumph as the thing finally fell to the ground with a wet thump and gave its final twitches.

 

Dean was now standing behind her. “What is that?”

 

“Taser,” she replied simply.

 

“Then why does it look like a water pistol?”

 

“’Cause that’s what I made it out of,” she replied. “I filled it with salt water and hooked it up to a car battery. “I guess technically it’s an 'electrified water cannon', but let’s not split hairs.” She moved towards the exit but Dean pulled her back.

 

“I wouldn’t step in that puddle if I were you,” he cautioned, nodding at the salt water spreading out across the floor. "Personal experience..."

 

\---

 

Kara, Sam and Alexander had reunited with Jack who had been procuring slightly safer objects elsewhere. They were reentering the stately Kershaw establishment just as Dean and Madalyn were exiting the library.

 

“Oh my god! What happened?” Kara demanded immediately upon seeing their dilapidated appearance.

 

“Dude, you guys reek!” Sam added.

 

Madalyn and Dean exchanged looks and eyed the two non-hunters. “We uhh,” Dean began.

 

“Dean fell into a mud puddle out back,” Madalyn offered quickly.

 

“Dude!” Dean protested.

 

“Mud puddle or  _blood_  puddle?” Kara asked and Madalyn pointedly tilted her head and indicated the need for silence in front of her brother.

 

“Oh, he’s not a liability,” Kara clarified, “he knows.”

 

Madalyn’s look changed to one of puzzlement. “Knows what?”

 

“Almost everything I think,” her brother answered. “And I have a present for you.” He stepped forward and produced the mysterious knife from his inside coat pocket. “It kills demons. It’s been field tested.”

 

Madalyn’s mouth hung slightly open as she took it from him. “But how–?”

 

“I’ll explain after you guys get cleaned up,” he promised. “Now what was it you two  _really_  got yourselves into?”

 

“Rawhead,” she managed to say.

 

“Nasty one too.” Dean took a whiff of his soiled clothes and gagged again. “Yeah I need a long shower… maybe five… god I hope this smell comes out…” he prayed as he and Madalyn tramped off to the showers.

 

Nearly two hours later Madalyn and Dean reappeared in the drawing room where everyone else had gathered. Kara and Jack were laughing almost uncontrollably to themselves off to one side while Sam and Alexander were discussing weaponry and various monster killing techniques.

 

Madalyn noticed Sam glancing in Kara’s direction every so often and smiled to herself.

 

“There you are, Elle!” Alexander stood up and went to his sister as Dean took a seat next to his brother. “Are you okay? Any lasting damage? Rawheads can be pretty vicious. Where did you encounter it anyway?”

 

“It was in the walls,” she explained. “You know those old secret tunnels from the Civil War?”

 

“I thought Grandfather had those closed off when Dad was little.”

 

Madalyn shrugged. “I guess not well enough.” A look came over her face. “I got it though.”

 

“What is it?” her brother asked, sensing something was wrong.

 

“It–,” Madalyn choked on her words and had to clear her throat before starting again. “Andy, it was the thing that got Jeanie when we were little. I’m sure of it.”

 

Alexander looked grave. “How do you know?”

 

“I saw it that night… I woke up while the thing was taking her…”

 

“But I thought you told the police a man took her.”

 

“It did kinda look like a man didn’t it? At the time I thought it was a nightmare so I went back to sleep… I let that thing take her!”

 

“No,” he brother said firmly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I should have done something! I should have screamed, or something!”

 

“You were ten. You didn’t know.”

 

“She was my twin sister, I should’ve known.”

 

Alexander frowned. He was going to say something else but Madalyn pulled the weird dagger out. “Are you going to explain this?”

 

Her brother took the blade and examined it closely. “I don’t really know what to say. The guy I bought it from said it’ll kill just about anything. We found out earlier that it kills demons at least.”

 

“So how long have you known about this stuff?”

 

“A while. I’ve been working the circuit for some time now, selling and buying stuff to and from hunters. It’s just something I came across while antiquing. What about you? How’d my little sis turn all warrior on me? Kara’s been telling us about some of your escapades.”

 

“I just sorta came across it too. I had a close encounter of the weird kind and then things sorta just escalated.”

 

“I’m starving!” Dean suddenly and loudly announced making everyone else laugh in varying degrees.

 

“Well good,” Alexander responded, “because I asked the cooks to serve us a Thanksgiving dinner tonight!”

 

“What?” his sister said in surprise.

 

He shrugged. “I figured it was almost Thanksgiving anyway and since we were all here together…”

 

“Alright! I hope they made mashed potatoes! I don’t even need turkey as long as there’s enough mashed potatoes,” Kara grinned.

 

“Not if I get there first there won’t be,” Jack threatened with a playful nudge.

 

The small party trouped into the dining room where there indeed was a most wonderful turkey themed feast waiting for them.

 

“Hey, I noticed this last night, but why do all the dishes and things have “E-K” engraved into them?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah, I saw that on some of the doors and stuff too,” Dean added.

 

“They’re our family initials. My dad’s Reginald  _Evander_  Kershaw, my mom’s Abigail  _Eugenia_  Kershaw,” Madalyn explained as they all seated themselves around the table.

 

“And you’re Madalyn  _Eleanor_ ,” Dean recalled.

 

“Right,” Alexander confirmed, “and I’m Alexander  _Edwin_. Even Cousin Kara’s part of the family shares the same initials.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sam asked.

 

Kara nodded. “Kara Annabel  _Everett_ -Kershaw. Sometimes I wonder if my step-dad would’ve still married my mom if she had different initials.”

 

“It definitely helped her case, I’m sure,” Madalyn conceded.

 

“Are we gonna sit around and just talk about the plates or can we eat off them too?” Dean interrupted, and with that they started into the most pleasant almost-Thanksgiving any of them probably ever had.

 

Halfway into the meal Dean leaned over and mumbled to Madalyn. “Your brother’s friend Jack’s a bit friendly with Kara, isn’t he? I think Sammy’s getting jealous.”

 

Madalyn stifled a laugh. “Dean. My brother’s an  _antiquer_.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, Jack’s his partner.”

 

Dean still didn’t get it.

 

“They’re antiquers  _together_ , Dean.”

 

Dean’s look of puzzlement suddenly changed to one of understanding. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, so I think Sam’s got nothing to worry about.  Jack’s just having some fun. Kara even knows too so I bet she’s just messing with Sam’s head.”

 

The two glanced at Sam’s perturbed expression and shared a quiet laugh.

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
